


A Phoenix At Full Power

by AlexisAlyona



Category: X-Men
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Phoenix - Freeform, Violence, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wasn't the right host for the Phoenix, that's why she lost control. The person who is the perfect match for the Phoenix, well he's far below sea level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Him

Logan held Jean as she drew her last breath. He had killed her. Logan had killed Jean, and her last words were about Scott. Logan didn't understand what she meant by saving Scott, he was already dead.

"Logan" Storm said softly. "We have to leave"

Logan looked down into his arms one last time before standing up, Jean held close to his chest. He looked at Storm who was staring at Jean's body in sadness.

"We'll bury her next to Scott" Logan said and walked away.

Hank was waiting in the airplane and Logan sat Jean down on the floor in the back. Logan went to his seat without a word and sat down. Neither Hank nor Storm said a word on their flight home, they didn't need to. Logan could feel their sadness, he could smell it. Once Hank landed Logan once again picked up Jean and walked away. Hank found him in the lab, Jean was on one of the exam tables.

"You didn't have a choice" Hank said.

"I know" Logan said. "But that's not what I'm thinking about"

"Then what is it Logan?" Storm asked as she entered the room.

"She asked me to save Scott" Logan said and looked up at the two. "But he's already dead. I can't save someone that's dead"

"Well," Storm frowned. "He might not be dead"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused. "We found his glasses"

"Yes, his glasses" Hank said. "But not him"

"Jean might have have enough control to protect Scott from whatever the Phoenix wanted to do to him. He might be alive. The question is where?"

Logan looked at them for a while before getting up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked away from the two other mutants.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked.

"To think" Logan responded and shut the door behind him.

\---

Logan was driving his, well, Scott's, bike towards Alkali Lake where they found Scott's floating glasses. He had a feeling that the answer to his question was there, he just had to look closer then the last time he was there. Logan parked the bike and got off. He looked around the lake, not seeing anything that would give him any clues to where Scott might be, if he was even alive and it wasn't just wishful thinking. Logan walked to the water's edge and crouched down. He let his hand touch the water softly, he didn't know why but it felt right. Logan felt a deep sadness that he had never before felt in his life. It was a foreign feeling to him.  
A tremor went through the water and Logan snapped his hand back and stared in shock as in the middle of the lake, the water began to rise. Logan's claws came out, ready to defend himself if it would prove necessary. Logan felt compelled to stare at the moving water, he couldn't move even if he would want to. He felt like he was glued to the spot. All he could do was watch as the water rose from the lake. The water became one big ball of water that hovered over the lake before moving over to where Logan was. And Logan still couldn't move, he didn't feel the need to. There was no threat. The water ball sank down right in front of Logan and began to dissolve into fog. It got so thick that Logan couldn't see a thing in front of him. Once the fog cleared Logan had to look twice to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

There, on the ground in front of him, was Scott Summers. Breathing calmly and completely dry. Logan could do nothing but stare as his brain tried to come to terms with what his eyes just saw. When it did, the first thing he did was grab Scott and lift him off the ground. Scott didn't make a noise so Logan assumed that he was in some sort of coma. It would take to long for Storm and Hank to get there with the jet so Logan just placed Scott carefully in front of him on the bike and rode off quickly.

Logan didn't think he had ever gone that fast ever as he did on his way back to the school. He felt almost panic as he looked down at Scott. He was paler then what Logan remembered but he guessed that a few months in a lake would do that to someone. 

Logan parked the bike right outside of the door to the school and grabbed Scott carefully. He knew that all students were in class but he also knew that Hank and Storm were free because of what they had been through the last couple of days. Logan hurried down to the lab and to his relief, Hank was there.

"Hank!" Logan shouted as he opened the door.

"Logan?" Hank said and turned around. "What-"

Hank cut himself off when he saw who Logan had in his arms. He motioned for Logan to place Scott on the medical exam table and Logan for once did as he was told. Hank checked Scott's breathing and his pulse before looking up at Logan.

"Where was he?" He asked.

"In Alkali Lake" Logan responded. "Literally"

"In it?" Hank asked with a frown.

"Yes Hank," Logan said. "In it"

"How did you know?" Hank asked as he continued to check on Scott.

"I don't know" Logan responded and sat himself down. "I had a feeling that I would get my answers if I went to Alkali. And I did"

"How is he dry?" Hank questioned, more to himself then to Logan.

"He came out of the water dry" Logan told him. "In a giant ball of water that floated up from the lake. Floated right over to me"

"How is this possible?" Hank asked out loud.

"Hank?" Storm asked as she walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

Hank looked up at her and Logan moved out of the way so Storm could see Scott. "He's back Storm"

Storm had tears in her eyes as she ran towards Scott and held his hand. Logan had to suppress a growl that surprised him. He had never had a problem with people touching Scott before, it was weird. Hank looked at him sharply, he must have heard it anyway. Logan didn't look at him, he focused his eyes on the gentle rise and fall of Scott's chest.

"Is he alright?" Storm asked.

"He appears to be fine" Hank looked away from Logan to look down at Scott again. "His pulse is strong and so is his breathing"

At that moment Scott groaned. Logan was the first to act and quickly moved to stand beside Scott's head in case he opened his eyes. Scott's right hand moved up off the table and somehow he grabbed Logan's arm that was prepared to cover Scott's eyes. Logan felt himself freeze under the touch. He looked down and saw Scott's eyes fluttering open. Logan was prepared for a blast of red laser but nothing happened. Instead he gazed into beautiful blue eyes. Without his glasses, Scott looked ten years younger.

"Logan?" Scott asked weakly.

"I'm here bub" Logan responded automatically. "Just stay calm"

"What happened?" Scott asked and slowly sat himself up on the exam table.

"We were hoping you would tell us that Scott" Hank said softly and smiled at Scott once his eyes traveled to him.

"You have beautiful eyes Scott" Storm said gently.

Scott's blue eyes found hers and the smile that was on his face could have melted anyone's heart. It was warm and happy.

"I can see" Scott almost whispered.

"You have always been able to see" Logan said confused. 

"Yes" Scott agreed. "But only different shades of red. I had forgotten that there are other colors then red"

Storm smiled at him and Logan could see the tears in her eyes. Scott apparently saw them as well as he moved to hug her close to him. Logan found himself relaxed as Scott touched Storm this time, because it was Scott that invited the touch, not the other way around.

"You look ten years younger" Logan observed. "Without the glasses I mean"

"That would mean I look 17 Logan" Scott said. "And that I do not"  
"You're 27!?" Logan exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"I am" Scott answered with a chuckle. "Now get me up"

"I'm sorry?" Hank said confused.

Scott ignored him and looked at Logan. "I don't want to sit here all day"

Logan nodded his head and moved forward to help Scott stand. Storm moved away to give them space. Once Scott's feet were on the ground, Logan let go but stayed close in case he would fall to the floor. Scott was a bit wobbly but managed to stand on his own without falling over. Once he was steady, he looked at the three other mutants in the room.

"Just so no one has to feel the need to tell me what happened to Jean" Scott said slowly. "I already know"

"How?" Storm asked sadly.

"I saw it" Scott smiled sadly at the ground. "Through her eyes, I saw everything"

"Everything?" Logan asked.

Scott turned to Logan who had a pained look on his face. "You didn't have a choice Logan"

"How are you alive?" Logan asked.

Scott looked around the room and sighed. He sat himself down on the table again and looked at his hands.

"It wasn't Jean that protected me" Scott said. "It was the Phoenix"

"What?!" The three mutants exclaimed loudly.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Storm and Hank find out more about Scott then they thought there was.

"The Phoenix wasn't meant to be in Jean" Scott calmly explained. "It was trapped. Couldn't get out"

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"Jean didn't let it go" Scott whispered. "She could have, at any given moment. But she didn't. She wanted the power. The power didn't want her"

"So you are telling us," Logan said. "That Jean could have let the Phoenix go at any time and go back to her normal self?'

"She could have" Scott explained. "But Jean has always wanted control. Once she knew she had the power in her, she didn't want it to leave. She wanted to control it. But she couldn't"

"And where is the Phoenix now?" Hank asked.

"Where it belongs" Scott responded. 

"And that is where?" Logan asked cautiously.

Scott smiled and looked up into Logan's eyes. Logan took a step back once he saw that Scott's eyes were like two burning flames. In front of his eyes, Scott's eyes went back to their blue color and Logan couldn't help but stare.

"It's a part of you?" Logan asked.

"It is" Scott responded.

"And how are you feeling?" Storm asked.

"Fine" Scott said. "It never meant to hurt me. Never has"

"You could control it before" Logan said. "Couldn't you?"

"I could" Scott responded.

"Control what?" Hank and Storm asked confused.

"My powers" Scott responded. "When I was little, I had perfect control of my powers. But one day I hit my head really hard, causing a concussion. That was the last day I could control my powers"

"What is the Phoenix Scott?" Hank asked. 

"The Phoenix is my own powers with its own mind" Scott answered. "I was a lonely kid, and it held me company"

"But how could it make Jean's powers so much stronger?" Storm asked.

"Because you've never been just s kid with laser eyes," Logan said. "Have you Scott?"

Scott chuckled. "No. The powers Jean got from the Phoenix were actually my own from when I was a little boy. They were mine, not her own powers enchanted"

"How much power do you actually have Scott?" Hank asked, clearly fascinated. 

"If I want to," Scott said. "I could blow this planet up. It would kill me, but I could"

"And you were born with them?" Hank asked.

"I was" Scott responded. "And I know how to control them. Because I have had my childhood to learn. The Phoenix helped me because it belong with me"

"Jean didn't know how to control it" Storm said. "Why didn't you help?"

"Because I was stuck in a lake" Scott responded. "The moment she realized that the Phoenix was mine, she tried to kill me"

"The Phoenix saved you?" Logan asked.

"It did" Scott answered calmly. "Because my Phoenix can't live without me"

"Can I have some of your blood Scott?" Hank asked. "Just to make sure you are alright"

Scott smiled and held out his arm for Hank who was quick to draw some blood. Scott didn't flinch at the slight sting that the needle provided. Once Hank had the blood, he moved over to one of his many microscopes to take a closer look. Scott looked around the room before holding his hand up in front of him. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. A flame appeared over his hand and the flame continued to grow. The flame changed its shape and Logan could see that it took the shape of some sort of bird. A very bright light came from the flame and Logan, Storm and Hank all had to shield their eyes so they wouldn't go blind from the light. Once the light disappeared and they opened their eyes again they could only stare in shock. Sitting on Scott's arm was a bird. Not just any bird. It was a Phoenix. 

"This is Phoenix" Scott smiled softly at the bird.

"That's your powers?" Storm asked.

"Kinda" Scott answered. "It's the image that my powers take when they manifest themselves to keep me company"

Logan couldn't stop staring at the bird. And said bird was staring right back at him. The Phoenix ruffled its feathers and jumped down from Scott's arm.

"You might want to step back" Scott said as the Phoenix began to glow again.

Logan, Storm and Hand did as he told them to and stepped back from the glowing bird. They once again had to close their eyes to shield them from the bright light. When the light died down and they once again opened their eyes, the Phoenix was bigger. It stood taller then Logan and its feathers burned bright with flames full of heat. The Phoenix walked closer to Scott and puffed his head against Scott's own. Scott smiled at it and circled his arms around the birds neck to hug it. The Phoenix nuzzled into Scott's neck and Logan could see the way that it was looking at him. Logan had seen enough protective looks thrown his way to know that if he ever was to hurt Scott in any way, there would be hell to pay. Logan knew that if he hurt Scott then the Phoenix would have no problem killing him. And for some reason, Logan found himself agreeing. If anyone hurt Scott in any way, then Logan would be happy to help the Phoenix in killing whoever it was.  
Scott smiled into Phoenix's neck. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was warning Logan but Scott knew that he didn't need to. Logan wouldn't actually hurt him. Never. But it warmed Scott's heart that Phoenix still warned him. 

"Stop it Phoenix" Scott mumbled into the feathers.

He felt Phoenix shift and he knew that his eyes were no longer on Logan. Scott moved his head to look around the lab at his friends that were still staring at Phoenix in shock. Storm was looking at both Scott and Phoenix in mild worry. She walked up to them carefully, like she was afraid Phoenix or Scott would hurt her somehow.

"It's alright Storm" Scott smiled. "He won't hurt you"

Storm relaxed and walked up to them with more confidence. She hugged Scott and then turned to Phoenix who was calmly looking at her.

"Can I touch him?" Storm asked.

"Yeah" Scott responded with a smile. "You can"

Storm reached out with a hand and laid it upon Phoenix head. The fire bird ruffled his feathers and closed his eyes. He leaned into the touch and Storm smiled at the gesture. She scratched his head before taking her hand back. Hank came up behind her and did just as she had done. Phoenix buffed Hank's hand and quipped at him in greeting. Logan was still standing in his place. He didn't know what to do. Scott looked up at him with a smile, like he knew what he was thinking about. 

"Come here" Scott held out a hand to Logan.

Logan slowly walked up to the group and let Scott take his hand and place it one one of Phoenix's wings. Phoenix turned his head and looked at Logan calmly. The fire bird moved his head and put it next to Logan's own. Like he was resting on Logan's shoulder. Logan found himself calmed down at the touch of the bird but he had no idea why. Logan looked at Scott who was smiling happily at the two. 

All of a sudden the fiery bird moved away from all of them and burst into flames again. The flame traveled through the air and circled Scott's body. The flame slowly disappeared into Scott's body and as it did, Scott's own body glowed warmly. Logan found himself enchanted at the glow that surrounded Scott. He had no idea what he was feeling, because he had never felt anything like it before. He didn't understand. Looking at Scott made him warm inside and it made him feel very protective of the younger man. He had never really liked people being near Scott that he didn't know because he didn't know their motive to being close to Scott. But before finding Scott in Alkali Lake, Logan often ignored the feeling of protectiveness and focused on Jane instead, hoping that the feeling would go away. It never did. The feeling of having to protect Scott never went away, not even when he thought that Scott was dead. 

"Are you alright Logan?" Scott broke though Logan's thoughtful mind.

Logan turned his head sharply in his direction. Scott was looking at him calmly and reassuringly. Like he was waiting for Logan to just calm down and talk to him. Logan never understood that. Even with his glasses on Scott could make him feel calm but it worked even better without the glasses. Scott's blue eyes made him feel calm and collected.

"I'm fine Scott" Logan responded.

"I like that you call me Scott" Scott said. "And not Summers or Cyclops"

Logan couldn't help but smile at that. It wasn't a big smile, but it was a smile. "I'll do that then"

Scott chuckled at him. Logan smirked at the sound. It was something that before the lake, Logan had never heard. 

"Do you want to leave he lab Scott?" Storm asked.

"Yeah" Scott answered. "Can I go to my old room? If you still have it"

"Of course we still have it" Hank frowned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know" Scott shrugged. "Might have made it into something else"

"Why would we do that?" Storm asked.

"I don't know" Scott repeated. 

"It's still your room" Logan said. "Always will be"

Scott smiled down at the floor but he stoop up carefully. Logan stayed close to him in case that he fell down because he had forgotten how to keep himself balanced. But Scott was fine. He stood up with no problem and stretched himself. All three of Logan, Storm and Hank winched at the popping sounds that Scott's body made as he stretched.

"Let's go then" Scott smiled.

Logan, Storm and Hank followed Scott as he left the lab. They knew that Scott knew his way around the school so they had no problem letting him walk ahead of them. They also knew that the students that were there were in class and would not be in the halls. Meaning that Scott could get to his room without being subjected to thousands of questions. Scott walked confidently through the halls towards his room. 

Scott opened the door to his room and walked inside. It was exactly how he left it. It hadn't changed and Scott appreciated that. His friends hadn't changed his room at all. Scott walked around his room and took everything in again.

"Everything to your liking?" Storm teased.

Scott chuckled at her. "Yeah it is. It's just like I left it. And I thank you for that"

"Of course" Storm nodded at him.

"Your clothes are still in the closet" Storm said. "And some of them I've cleaned and hung back in there"

Scott walked over to his closet and opened the door. He smiled when he saw that what Storm said was true. All of his clothes were in the closet and so were his shoes and everything else that he would wear.  
Scott turned back around and smiled at his friends, including Logan. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Storm smiled at him again. "We'll leave you to rest a bit. One of us will come up when it's time for dinner if you want"

"I don't think I will want to eat" Scott frowned. "But do come up and see"

"Will do" Storm nodded. 

Storm and Hank left the room but Logan stayed behind. Scott turned his attention to him with a texted head.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked.

"No" Logan responded. "I just want to talk to you. Without them"

"Alright then" Scott sat down on his bed and motioned Logan to come closer. "Please, sit"

Logan did sit. But he sat a good distance away from Scott. Scott frowned at him but didn't comment on it which Logan appreciated. Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't understand his own feelings. Logan didn't understand why he felt like he had to protect Scott, he knew that Scott could take care of himself but he couldn't help himself. 

"What's wrong Logan?" Scott asked calmly.

"I don't know" Logan growled.

Scott reeled back at the angry tone in his voice and Logan cursed himself for sounding so angry when all Scott did was ask him a question. 

"Sorry" Logan sighed. "I didn't mean to sound like that"

"Come on Logan" Scott said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't understand something" Logan looked straight forward.

Scott frowned confused. He had no idea what Logan was talking about. "Don't understand what Logan?"

"You" Logan responded.

"Me?" Scott asked shocked. 

"Yeah" Logan responded. "You"

"What about me don't you understand?" Scott asked with a frown.

"I don't understand how you work" Logan responded. "I try to hate you but somehow I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't hate you. No matter what I blame you for, I can't manage to hate you. And I don't understand why. I've tried so hard to at least ignore you but I can't even do that. I don't understand why I feel like I should protect you"

"You don't have to protect me" Scott scoffed. "I can take care of myself"

"I know you can" Logan sighed. "But I still feel like I have to"

"You don't even like me" Scott said. "Why would you feel like you have to protect me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Logan shouted.

Scott jumped back in shock. Logan had never actually yelled at him. Sure he had argued with him but he had never raised his voice at him. Not even once. No matter how angry he got, Logan had never raised his voice at Scott. The look in Scott's eyes made Logan freeze in place. It wasn't fear. It was doubt. Doubt in him. Scott doubted Logan. Logan could see it in Scott's eyes that Scott didn't really trust him. For some reason that made Logan's chest hurt. Knowing that he made Scott feel unsafe didn't feel good. 

"I'm sorry" Logan whispered.

Scott only stared at him. He didn't answer but Logan could feel that he didn't accept his apology. Logan sighed and looked down. 

"I didn't mean to shout at you" Logan sighed. "I just lost my temper"

"I noticed" Scott replied dryly.

Logan looked up at Scott to see him frowning at him. Logan couldn't help himself when he shifted closer to him. 

"I really am sorry" He said. "And I'm not just saying it to be an ass like I did before"

"Yeah" Scott scoffed. "Sure"

"Scott" Logan sighed. "For once, believe me"

"Why would I?" Scott asked. "You've never given me a reason to"

Logan looked down at that. It was true. Logan had never given Scott a reason to actually believe him in any way. Scott had believed Jean and Jean had believed Logan. Scott had never believed Logan. 

"I know I haven't given you a reason to" Logan said. "But just this once, believe me when I say that I'm sorry"

Scott looked at him closely. Like he was looking for something. Logan felt like he was looking into his soul and Logan didn't even know if he actually could now that he had his full powers back. Maybe it was just Scott's eyes that Logan wasn't used to. Logan wasn't used to feeling Scott's eyes on him. Not directly. He was used to seeing Scott's glasses staring back at him. Not his baby blue eyes that Logan for some reason felt drawn to.

"Fine" Scott finally said. "Just this once. I'll believe you"

Logan looked at Scott in surprise. "You do?"

"Don't make me regret it" Scott responded.

"I won't" Logan thought. "Thanks"

"Now why do you feel like you have to protect me?" Scott asked.

"I have don't know" Logan responded. "I have always had that feeling. Ever since I met you. I just didn't understand why so I was an ass to you"

"I noticed" Scott scoffed.

Logan glared at Scott but Scott didn't back down from the look Logan gave him. That impressed Logan, because he knew that his glare could make the bravest of men cover in a corner. 

"You don't scare me Logan" Scott said calmly. "Never have, never will"

Logan nodded at him. "I'll talk to you later. I can see that you're tired and even I'm not that big of an ass to keep you awake when I know that you have to rest. Hank would kill me"

"No" Scott smirked. "Storm will"

Logan shuddered at that. A protective Storm was not something that Logan would want to fight against. He knew when he was beat.

"Rest Summers" Logan growled. 

"Night Wolfie" Scott smirked and cuddled into his bed.

Logan couldn't bring himself to say anything about the nickname that Scott gave him because as soon as Scott's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Logan couldn't help but smile at him. He walked over and gently eased Scott under the covers and walked over to open the window slightly so Scott wouldn't get to hot when he slept. Logan walked over and opened the door to walk out of the room but he turned around to look at Scott at the door.

"I'll keep you safe Scott" Logan promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"


End file.
